User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP14
Hey, here's episode 14, enjoy!! P.S I really want to thank all of my readers, especially, Peddielover14, Jeroy4ever, Peddie4ever14 AND Iamsibuna 012! Thank you guys SO SO MUCH!!!! HOUSE OF WORRIES *MORNING* EDDIE - Didn't KT show up last night? PATRICIA - No. I'm really worried about her. AMBER - Well, we need to find her! The unwritten rules of Sibuna says, that friends come first, the mystery - later. ALFIE - That's right! EDDIE - Sibuna! ALL - Sibuna! *FOREST* KT - Let me out! Do you hear me?! ? - Stop shouting you girl. Now, tell me, where do I find this Patricia? KT - I'm not telling you. ? - Oh, you're not? Then, we'll just continue on keeping you in here. * leaves* KT - No, let me out!!!! *SCHOOL* EDDIE - I'm really worried about KT. What if she's in trouble? PATRICIA - Don't worry. We'll find her. * kisses her on the cheek* EDDIE - OK. PATRICIA - Anyways, Fabian just texted me. He wants to meet me outside, OK? EDDIE - Yeah, go, I'll be fine. *OUTSIDE* PATRICIA - Fabian, where are you? ? - Well, you're Patricia, aren't you? PATRICIA - Yes... Who are you? ? - Oh, always the same stupid questions - who are you? What do you want? I'm just doing what I've been told. PATRICIA - What are you going to do with me? ? - Let's just say, I'm gonna... borrow you. PATRICIA - What? * starts to run* ? - Oh, you're not going anywhere. * grabs her* PATRICIA - Let me go! *SCHOOL* EDDIE - Hey, Fabian, where's Patricia? FABIAN - I don't know. Why? EDDIE - Well, you texted her, saying you wanted to meet her outside, so.. FABIAN - Wait, what? I didn't text her! EDDIE - You didn't? Then who..? Oh, no.. *runs outside* FABIAN - Eddie! * runs after him* *OUTSIDE* EDDIE - Yacker, where are you? FABIAN - Look, isn't this Patricia's bracelet? EDDIE - Yeah, I gave it to her on her birthday. FABIAN - Do you think.. EDDIE - ... she's in trouble? Yeah, I do. *FOREST* PATRICIA - Let me go, you Weasel! ? - You don't need to call me names. Here, meet your new roommate. * leaves* PATRICIA - What are you... KT, is that you? KT - Patricia! * hugs her* I'm so happy to see you. PATRICIA - Where are we? KT - Some house. PATRICIA - Yeah, I can see that. Why do they need us? KT - They don't need us. They need you. PATRICIA - Why they took you then? KT - 'Cause they thought that I'm Eddie's girlfriend. PATRICIA - And they need me to get Eddie here? KT - Exactly. *DINNER* TRUDY - Where are KT and Patricia? Uh, I should probably warn Victor about this.. EDDIE - No, they're with their... aunts. You know... relatives... TRUDY - OK, but they better be baack by tomorrow evening, or I'm going to Victor. EDDIE - No problemo. TRUDY - *leaves* EDDIE - What are we going to do?! AMBER - Why are you looking at me? EDDIE - Trust me, I'm not. AMBER - Why not? EDDIE - What? Ugh, nevermind, we need to save Patricia and KT. FABIAN - OH, good plan Eddie. One problem - we don't know where they are. EDDIE - You let me worry about that. *VICTOR'S OFFICE* VICTOR - *on the phone* Did you get her? ? - Yes. VICTOR - Excellent. We just need the Osirian to rescue his littlle girlfriend. ? - Seth needs the Osirian soon. Make sure he does. *PHONE CALL ENDS* VICTOR - Well, Corbiere, Patricia's in the forest. we just need the Osirian. EDDIE - *listening in the other side of the door* Forest... What do ya think? Please comment and tell your friends to read! SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts